Itachi and Kisame's terrible experiance
by Smurfy20
Summary: Itachi and Kisame are running from ninjas and need to hide. they enter a building, nothing unusual.But why did they go to the room with the pregnant woman in it? just a drabble.


**hallo peeps!! just thought I'd put up this lil' drabble I wrote. **

**Disclaimer: me no own Naruto**

**first Naruto fic, so be gentle, and its not a real story, just a drabble and its a one-shhot you'll be glad to know**

**Summary: Itachi and Kisame are running from some ninjas, to prevent their identities from being discovered. In order to do this they hide from the nins in a building...they just had to go into the room where the woman was going into labour...**

**Warnings: my sorry attempt at humour, grammer mistakes? (shouldnt be lots since i wrote this in word processor)**

**enjoy! thoughts are in **_italics

* * *

_

_What I'm I doing in here._ Thought Itachi, as another squeeze was given to his hand. A piercing scream in his ear.

He looked around to see where Kisame was. Ah, there he his.

And there he was indeed. Lying on the floor, with a look of pure horror on his face. Poor Kisame. Who could blame his reaction after what he saw.

_It serves him right though. _Thought Itachi with a wry smile on his face. _It was his fault they were in this situation in the first place. Well, not really, but it kind of is._

"What are you smiling at?!?!" screeched a very distressed woman. She looked pale and had beads of sweat on her forehead. A look of fatigue playing on her features. She was clearly exhausted. Well anyone would, being in her condition.

"Keep doing your breathing exercises," ordered some random midwife. The orders were quickly followed by some very loud breathing noises. "Very good, no keep with those breathing exercises, that's right, your almost there."

The woman screamed again, and at the same time squeezed Itachi's hand for what seemed the millionth time in that very long 3 hours.

_Not again_. Thought Itachi. _Can't she just stab one of those other people and leave my hand alone?_

He was really starting to become exhausted himself. He thought back to three hours ago.

* * *

**Flash back **

_Running, running, more running. Damn it! Why can't we just stay here and fight those ninjas? It's not like we can't handle them._ Itachi thought to himself. He looked at Kisame, who was obviously having similar thoughts.

He then sighed. Kisame was the reason why they couldn't stand and fight. His attacks are one of a kind. Only he carries a sword like that. And if he was to attack, the ninjas behind them would now who the two of them were. The ninjas wouldn't be able to recognise who they were by what they were wearing as the two of them was wearing hats which disguised their faces. And the cloaks only told what organisation they were from, and even that was not well known, not yet any way.

_No. _They couldn't risk it. That's why they had to run. But still, these ninjas had been chasing them for quite a while, and even the greatest and well skilled ninjas need to take a breather every now and again.

There was a building coming close to them; maybe the two of them should hide in there.

_Hey it could work! If we made a few shadow clones and separated them all out, get the ninjas to separate as well. While the two of us just take shelter in the building, catch our breaths, and then be on our way. Perfect. _

He got Kisame's attention and told the plan. Thankfully, he agreed, feeling tired himself.

And so the plan was followed through. And because the great Itachi thought of it, it worked of course.

The two rogue ninjas walked in to the building. It was actually quite busy inside. Bustling in fact, with people. Women mainly and the odd male every now and again. How strange.

It was Itachi who first recognised the what many of these woman was wearing- nurse uniforms. And then as if to confirm his suspicions, he heard it. The sound of doom. One of the worst sounds in the world. A baby crying.

But it wasn't just one, oh no. it was many babies crying. At the same time.

The two ninjas paled. There were many things they could handle.

Blood, for example.

Dead bodies.

Weapons.

Bloodied weapons slicing dead bodies.

But babies are different. The words weapons, dead and blood, to the two ninjas, did not come into the same sentence as babies. The word baby was a completely foreign concept for these two fellers.

The two rogue Nins were about to leave when they heard the voices of the other ninjas they thought they had confused with the shadow clones. Apparently not.

And so with brave faces in place, the two of them went further in to the building, and quickly, as the other ninjas chasing them had come in to the building also, to find them.

Both Itachi and Kisame went up flights of stairs and finally decided to hide in one of the many rooms. That was their first major mistake they had made. And it was defiantly not going to leave their minds for long time. A very long time.

**End flask back

* * *

**

_We just had to hide in the room where a woman was having contractions, and going in to labour_.

Of course her waters broke due to the surprise and shock of having two random ninjas run into her room.

But why they stayed none of the other people in the room would ever know.

_But who cares, they're helping, in their own strange way_. Thought the midwife. I dont know why the big blue guy fainted though. Oh well, as long as he doesn't get in the way.

She just carried on with her work, while the strange young man with black hair held the patient's hand. She let out a small chuckle when he winced yet again as the woman squeezed his hand.

* * *

**please review?...**


End file.
